


In a Name

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A hero would not do this, he thinks.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tinheart.

A hero would not do this, he thinks, squirming under Ando's touch. A hero would not bite his lip to near bleeding to muffle his cries, or shudder compulsively with each new touch.

But then, he thinks, he is certain no hero has ever had an _Ando._ Ando whispering in his ear in dirty English, bunching his fingers in Hiro's hair and lining their hips up so that the slide is smooth, painless, perfect.

"Hiro," Ando cries, his fingernails pressing crescents into Hiro's shoulder blades.

That undoes him. Because the way Ando says it, it sounds like a hero's name.


End file.
